


Gerry and Michael All Year Round

by Skull13



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Autumn, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Chains, Boys in Skirts, Boys' Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fairs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Just Fluffy and Good, M/M, Morning Routines, Nail Polish, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seasonal, Seasons, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Walk, fall fluff, good boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull13/pseuds/Skull13
Summary: Just some good ol fluff that’s good for the soul all year round
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley, Michael | The Distortion & Michael Shelley
Kudos: 4





	Gerry and Michael All Year Round

The sun was glowing through the trees on the coldest morning of the fall so far. Michael was walking through the trees off of the path, collecting twigs. He had woken Gerry up that morning, rather hyper and urging Gerry to join him on an early morning walk. 

Although he came along by coercion, Gerry enjoyed watching his rather quirky boyfriend collecting different twigs off the ground.

“Hey hon? Whatcha doin?”

“Gift!” Michael’s head snapped up at the sound of Gerards voice. He stumbled over rocks and tree roots before he got over to him. He handed him a bundle of sticks, “Here you go bubba!”

He looked over the sticks before tearing up, “For me?”

The blonde nodded, “Yes yes a gift!”

Gerry patted Michael’s hands and gave him a kiss, “Thank you love.”

“You are so very welcome!” Michael hugged him, rubbing his back gently. He then gasped, “We could put them in a vase!” 

“I love that idea” The goth wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's arm. “You know what, there is supposedly an antiquities fair and flea market going on not too far from here we can visit to get such a vase and maybe some other things that may interest you.”

“Oooo sounds fun. We can grab cups of hot cider and look at pretty things, my pretty thing” Michael held Gerry’s hand careful but lovingly.

After grabbing their ciders they went to the location of the local fair in Gerry’s pick up truck. Michael got out first from the passenger seat and opened the door for his boyfriend to join him. Gerard thanked him and grabbed their ciders, handing one to Michael and taking a sip of his own happily. 

With a cup in hand and the other hand holding the other man’s hand, they approached the flea market. Walking by jewelry and clothes stands, nothing really caught their attention or appealed enough to purchase. That is until they got to the furniture and home decor stands. 

Michael had got his hands upon a particular vase that was made of melted sea glass. His long fingers traced the pattern before setting the vase down and looking over to Gerry. 

“Come hither, look at how pretty!”

Gerry rested his head on the blonde’s shoulder, kissing his cheek and admiring the vase. “It’s beautiful for our house dear.” 

He looked to who was running the stand and asked for how much it was before purchasing. 

That night Gerry had set the twigs and branches into a vase and surrounded them in twinkling fairy lights before setting them on the livingroom table.  
Michael came into the room with a bottle of wine and nail polish to wrap up the night.

“You know me so well” Gerard smirked at his boyfriend as the blonde sat beside him.  
Michael poured the glasses of wine as Gerry got up and set a fire in the fireplace. 

“My strong fire-making man…” The blonde purred to himself aloud.

“Simp.” 

“Charmer.” Michael handed Gerry a glass as he walked back over and took a sip.


End file.
